Agrise Attorns
Agrise Attorns is one of the protagonists of Crossroads of Destiny. Her Vanguard circle is hunter green. Personality Agrise is quiet, determined, and highly intelligent. Her long history of playing intense strategy games (a hobby pushed by her parents) has given her an incredible insight into the types of moves her opponents will make. She has a nasty habit of acting distant towards people she doesn't know, especially those of the lower class. Crossroads of Destiny Agrise (born Agurisu Bengoshi) comes from a long family heritage of being successful at difficult strategy-based games, such as shogi. Her dominating parents raised her from an early age to be able to defeat anyone at any game they deemed "worth the trouble". However, her first love was Vanguard, a game she first learned to play in elementary school. Her parents immediately disapproved of the game however, deciding it wasn't "worth the trouble" of being good at, and told her to throw her deck in the garbage. She refused to do so, and the resulting dispute continues to this day. After a while, she adopted a persona, Regina Stratos, which she used to play Vanguard away from the watchful eye of her parents. She also enlisted the help of her butler, Toyomaru, to help hide her secret from her parents. Recently, she decided to go by the English translation of her name at school and has threatened on many an occasion to change her name to distance herself from her parents. Relationships Agrise's Parents Agrise does not see eye to eye with her parents at all. From an early age, she had been taught to act proper, staying away from games (other than the ones they pre-approved), and being taught to look down upon the less fortunate. She often rebels against her parents, playing Vanguard against their will, sneaking out at night, and refusing to be addressed by her real name. It is this reputation that endears her to the regulars at Card Shop Castle. Toyomaru As her personal butler, Toyomaru is very loyal to Agrise, even agreeing to refer to her by the name she chose. He is not entirely sure why she insists on disobeying her parents, but he admits that he does have some interest in playing Vanguard as well. Makoto Sakaki Makoto and Agrise can be considered close friends. This, naturally, is something her parents find distasteful. However, Agrise and Makoto enjoy playing Vanguard together, even if he is not aware at first that Agrise is the real person behind the alias Regina Stratos. He has helped her out on many occasions, including saving her from the wrath of her parents. Asahi Yuto Asahi seems to have known her from some years ago, while he was still living in Japan. They are on friendly terms with each other, and Asahi seems to know her secret identity as Regina Stratos. Agrise, meanwhile, seems to have maintained interest in Asahi's budding career as a Vanguard fighter, suggesting that they have maintained communication since he began his travels. Ryo Kanzaki Ryo and Agrise do not get along. While the exact circumstances of their relationship are not known, she is shown to have known Ryo previously, and is often disgusted by his demeanor and attitude. Ryo has a very strange obsession with Agrise, often using insect metaphors to try (and fail) to win her heart. He refers to her as Chōchō-chan (Butterfly-chan), while she refers to him as Teizoku-san (Nasty-san). Deck Agrise uses a Megacolony deck centered on the Darkface archetype. This deck focused on resting her opponent's rear-guards and sometimes preventing her opponents from calling rear-guards. Her ace, Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora, also forces her opponent to Counter Blast, while she gets to Counter Charge. Units such as Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn, can gain Power when she has a vanguard with the "Darkface" name. Rare for a Protect player, Agrise is also known for using the Protect II gift, which sacrifices additional Sentinels for powered-up intercepts. Category:Crossroads of Destiny Category:Megacolony users Category:Fanmade Character Category:Protagonists